


In a Month

by Appleee



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleee/pseuds/Appleee





	In a Month

“……的确是漆黑一片。”

入江正一站在讲台上，极力克制住自昨晚三点以来的第十九个哈欠。住处的空调坏了，他拒绝了斯帕纳的帮助，从储物柜的角落里翻出积满灰尘的蓝色小风扇，像在日本的家中般躺在地板上。风扇发出“呼呼呼呼”的声响，闭上眼睛，半睡半醒中几乎能看见日本家中院子里母亲精心侍弄的花草，流过石涧的小溪，静谧的黑夜中唯有弯月是真正的明亮。“甜。”他拿起西瓜又咬了一口，猛然回头，一缕白光唤醒了他：时针在三，分针在四，秒针在五。在上课前他再没睡着。

 

“上周让大家阅读78页到——”他翻了翻书，“142页，现在我们将通过实际操作解决一些问题——”

努力忍住的第二十个哈欠呛着了他，手握成拳头挡在嘴前不停咳嗽，橘绿的眼睛在黑框眼镜和厚镜片的掩护下看向教室的后门，发愣的一瞬再次咳起来，呼吸平复后将整个教室环视一遍，只有抬起头的学生，有些眼熟有些没有印象。错觉吧。

 

-

教师卡在这个学期已经掉了三次。首次掉落是任教第一天，落在学院的院长办公室，黄昏时分跑过满是金黄落叶的大道取回；第二次是被迫参加在教师间举办的小型运动会时掉的，大概是马拉松时掉在哪条街道上（顺带一提他是非弃权选手中的最后一名），卡的踪迹至今无处可寻；第三次旧卡刚找不到就补办了一张新卡，两周在一条只穿了一次的西裤里翻到，于是有了两张卡，买了一个卡套把它们都装在里面；今天是第四次，连着卡套找不到了，唯一能确定的是在住处内。

 

-

在口袋里拿出一堆硬币放在桌上，路过的学生纷纷侧目，他用食指顶了顶镜框，脸微微发红。食堂有他尝过的第二好吃的苹果派，糖分有可能会导致更严重的抑郁，但心情不太好时吃些甜食已经成为习惯。

一个白发男人坐到他的桌前，他端着一个白瓷碟，前面摆着同色瓷杯。他双肘撑在桌上，一只手捏着杯柄，另一只手前伸几乎触碰到入江正一的脸颊。

入江正一嘴唇紧抿（嘴角还沾了粘糊糊的蜂蜜汁），身体未动，脑袋向后倾斜。那只手指修长的手便没再前伸，只听手的主人轻声说道:

“你瘦了。”“你在和我说话吗？”他稍稍坐直，朝左右看了看，彩色的玻璃罩着橘黄的灯光，不知时间，宛若梦境。

“当然啦，我在这里除了你不认识其他人。”“你怎么逃出来的？”

“很简单，我把手铐和脚镣摘掉，从那间你亲手挑选的封闭式房间里走出来。我看见大海，知道我只有跳下去才能见到你。”

“……你完全省略了最重要的部分。虽然我很想弄清楚，但我实在太困了......已经……”他的哈欠打到一半就迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛，其实他想睁大眼睛仔仔细细看着他的，他会看见一双紫罗兰的眼睛，眼角上挑，戏谑笑容，但他没有办法抗拒一股强大的力量，只能顺从身体，说道，“晚安。”

梦是唯一一个能让我与你再次真诚相待的地方，你在我梦里的模样是我捏造出来的最单纯的你，是我曾相信的你的本性，是最不可能出现的你，也即虚假的你，可却是我最期望的你的模样。现实一直在背离我的预想，从始至终终于它自身的信条，借以信念的口号将我推入深渊中，我好不容易爬上来又一次受它的驱使跳进另一个注视着我的地方。

-

“今天，是12号，正一。”

“哈……12号？”入江正一睡眼惺忪地打开门，穿着西装的斯帕纳站在门口，见到他当睡衣穿的短袖T恤一半塞在裤子里一半露在外边后，斯帕纳从嘴里拿下棒棒糖，"接待日，你和我负责分校的学生。"

他僵直在原地，倒下前一刻被斯帕纳拖进房间。

“等一下！”他胡乱挥舞着双手，挣扎着坐起来，冲向盥洗室，斯帕纳则打开他的衣柜，翻找了半天。

“正一，你的正装呢？”斯帕纳又扯出一件T恤，塞到衣柜边角。

“唯一一套昨天刚拿去干洗店。”他吐出一口水，说道，“我以为是后天。”

五分钟后入江正一擦干眼镜，拿出钥匙锁好门。跟在斯帕纳身后系好衬衫上的口子，把衣角塞到裤子里，走下楼梯发现忘记带夹在胸前的牌子，只好让斯帕纳先去，一个人跌跌撞撞冲上楼，打开门，床头、桌上、衣柜里都找过了，仍然没有踪迹。

“呜哇，到底在哪里？！”他跪在矮桌前，抹开掉在额前的短发，忽然听到有人说话，声音很轻。那人在他耳边说：

“不就在这里吗？”

他猛地低头，伸手在床头柜拍了两下，入江正一拿起写了他名字、贴了他照片的证件，上面沾了些许灰尘。他撑着地站起身，颓然地倒在床上。

他从口袋里拿出电话，屏幕上显示了斯帕纳的照片（一把扳手），他按下接听键：“斯帕纳，”“我想我可能需要去看医生了。”

 

-

入江正一坐在软椅上扭动着，一会儿把手放到扶手上，放了一会儿拿下来，怎样都觉得姿势不对劲儿。他看向窗户，百叶窗帘遮住了半扇窗户。房间很大，很满，茶桌、书橱，冰箱、微波炉、办公桌、造型相异的椅子挤得满满的，看似杂乱无章又有其规律。他焦虑地站起，身后同脚步声一起传来一个爽朗的女声，

“抱歉，我来晚了。”

他回头的时候没站稳，跌坐回椅子上，连忙站起来，摆摆头，“不会。”

扎着马尾的女性伸出左手：“我叫诺德。”

“入江正一。”他伸出手，别开视线，没注意到诺德略带惊讶的微笑。

“入江正一先生，请坐。”诺德伸了伸手，坐在他对面的靠背椅上，翻开他的资料扫了一眼，“您是大学教授？”

他陷入椅子中，“是，在教信息安全。”

“噢，很好的专业。”诺德合上资料夹，走到靠里的办公桌上拿起一支笔，见他坐立不安的样子，说道，“你不是一定要坐那把，那里有很多，”她指向旁边各式各样的椅子，“可以选你喜欢的。”

“哈……”他起身站在一堆椅子前，从普通的木椅到可作为艺术品展出的曲线形椅子大约二十把，应有尽有。他甚至觉得诺德有收集椅子的癖好，不过即使在这么多样式中他也没选多久，他最喜欢的是大转椅。这时诺德问他要喝什么，他回答温水。

当一切就绪，两人终于人手一个杯子坐下来时，诺德点了点头，“入江先生，你来这里一定是想让我帮你解决一些事情，但是要达到你期望的结果，你必须先和我说说，最近发生了什么，你为什么困扰。”

他见诺德拿着笔记本，有些为难地问“可以不记录吗？”

“当然可以，”诺德爽快地把本子随手放到旁边的茶桌上，“你不喜欢吗？”

“如果你认为更好的记下来也没有关系。”

“一切以客户为准。”诺德笑着说，然后便没再说话。入江正一缓了缓，开始述说他在半个月内接连出现的幻视和幻听以及真实地和现实无差的梦境。诺德静静地听着，双手交握放在膝上，不时拿起杯子喝两口水。

“你认为这是好是坏？”“……我不知道，不过出现幻觉不是好事的前兆吧。”

“就是说你不希望这个叫做白兰·杰索的人出现？”

听到这个名字，入江感到胃部抽搐了一下，“他不是一个……好人，他出现通常都会带来不太好，或者麻烦的事情。”诺德看着入江正一低垂的眼睛和不太稳定的声音点了点头。

“你多少年没见到这位白兰·杰索，的真人？”诺德问道。

“好些年了，自从我在大学教书以后，恐怕，”入江皱着眉头算了算，“六年。”

“他不是突然跳进你的脑袋里的，入江先生。距离你上次看见他的六年间，你想起他的频率高吗？每年，每月，每周，每日，每天？”

“……”他抬手揉了揉头发，“经常，很多次……我们以前是同学，在我备课的时候，不是，不仅是备课，在很多时候都会想起……”

“你还记的你和他第一次见面时的情景吗？”诺德见入江正一张嘴，补充道，“不用告诉我，再回想一下你和他最后一次见面时发生的事情。”

 

入江正一在大学教室门口第一次遇见白兰，那天阳光正好白兰靠在走廊的玻璃栏杆上，微微眯起的眼睛，雪白的皮肤，张扬的银发，笑容逆光。这使入江正一想起小时在一个阴天推开教堂那扇陈旧，刻着许多繁缛花纹的铁门看到的一切。普鲁斯特说只有是阴天教堂里才会像晴天那样，确是如此。华盖的拱顶，一道一道不知是谁亲手画上去的壁画，周围好像被切割成叶片式明亮的五彩玻璃窗散发出明亮光芒，连空气中的细小灰尘都看的一清二楚。后来他想这和白兰的光芒怎么那么相像。

隔天下午导师找到入江让他到二楼左侧的房间去和高年级的前辈一起备战今年全美院校举办的发明比赛，习惯性的，胃开始抽痛，前辈是个怎样的人，会不会被讨厌，要是是个可爱的女生就好了，想到这入江的脸竟微微发红，小声嘟嚷着入江你真是个笨蛋啊。在门外止住脚步。有种微妙的感觉，就如一个孩子正准备从盒子里拿糖吃，心里好奇的气球在慢慢膨胀，会是什么味道的糖果呢？会是怎样的人呢？

推开门出乎意料，事后回想起却又觉得这是注定好的。

“入江君，你好哟~我是白兰·杰索。”和想象中一样甜腻的声音。

“你好，我是入江正一。”最普通的回答。

白兰听见他的回答笑了笑，“我知道你的名字。”他见入江耳朵发红后又问道，“入江君喜欢吃棉花糖吗？”

“哈？”他不禁发出疑问的声音，紧张感完全消失。

 

他和白兰最后一次见面是在海滩上，他把鞋放在沙子上，脱掉袜子光脚走了过去，水滑过他的脚底，没上脚踝，阳光也没带走这股冰凉。在此之前十分钟他只是站在沙滩上，看着穿着松垮垮的白色长T恤的白兰戴着脚铐，踩着水浸过的沙子走来走去，他的双手也分别戴有沉重的锁链，他蹲下身，举起一枚鹦鹉螺，闭上一只眼睛，对着阳光。白兰没有回头看他，在他靠近时也没有任何发现他的存在的表示。当他叫出他的名字时，对方停下了动作，在他开口前的十几秒近乎拉成了一个世纪般漫长，让他恐惧，让他愧疚，让他想伸手抓住他的衣领问他为什么不回答。入江正一没有也不可能这样做。不过当白兰叫出小正时他迟迟无法回应。

“小正，”他说，“你终于来了。他背对着他，没有转头。

入江正一握紧双拳，直视着那双少见认真神情的漂亮眼睛，“我来和你告别。”他说。

“那么，现在说完了，你可以走了。”他的声音冷酷。入江正一欲言又止，他该怎样说，他要说些什么，忘得一干二净，之前准备好的话在见到他时早就被吹散在海风中。他不后悔自己的选择，是他无意中打破了世界的秩序，也要由他来背负错误的痛苦。当他不自觉捂住肚子的手放下时，比他高了半个头的白兰忽然转身：“开玩笑而已，小正别这么认真”。他对他微笑，如同从前上万，上千个笑容相同，让他察觉到自己内心的挣扎，将一切软弱暴露无遗，如今战争结束，就连掩饰的外壳都无法披上。“这是最后一面了，”他说，“其实我有很多话要和你说，但是想了想，不说也罢。再见，正一(Arrivederci,Seichi)。”他直视他，伸手想要拍他的头，停了两秒，最终轻轻地放在他头上。

他眼眶发红，“再见，白兰(Addio,ByakuranSan)。”

我不认为这是永别，白兰跟着护送人员离开时小声说，总有一天会见面。

 

看着入江正一沉浸从自身的思绪中逐渐走出，诺德不着痕迹地抬头看了看挂在墙上的时钟，“我想，入江先生，”她说着放下杯子，微笑道，“你为什么不选择去见见真实的他。”她的话音未落便见入江正一几近惊慌地看着她，嘴微微长开，橘红镜框下深绿色眼睛瞪大。

“如果说他给你带去的情感足以令你产生幻觉，你何不亲自见他一面了。”

-  
这是个漫长的过程。从思想和时间上而言都是。他在当场付清（不菲）的两小时诊疗金后再诺德助理苏的注视下离开心理诊所后就在认真地思考他是否要这样做。幻觉越来越严重，名为白兰的幻觉开始会拍他的头，在他坐在椅子上睡着时把他叫醒，在他躺在床上时抱住他。天啊！他在第一次心理诊疗后得到一个可能会解决一切问题的方法，却要为是否实施烦恼更多时间，更不要提白兰的声音不时在脑中响起。身体中好像多了一个人。你还没死吧！入江正一会在心里吼道。没死，我等你来，那个声音会这样回答。

最后入江正一对自己说，为了摆脱幻觉他要去见白兰。到目前为止都是不坏的建议，他找到泽田纲吉，依旧不认为诺德的初次治疗有所效果，但他可以期待更多吗？一个决定罢了。

泽田和他约在彭格列总部，他能抽出时间见面表明了他的重视。入江正一很久没到总部，他请了五天的假，飞了半个地球，和泽田纲吉握手。泽田比起六年前成熟太多，他和入江差不多高了，一样温柔，带着关切问他到底发生了什么？他告诉他心理医生给了他这个建议，泽田再三问他是否打定了主意，他说是，越快越好。

时间一天天过去，从八月的第一天到月末，他来到海边，告别的地点。泽田和他一起来的，他和他一起坐上船，在海上度过一天一夜。

“就要见到我了，你开心吗？”入江正一趴在船舷上，胃里灼烧，什么都吃不下，泽田默默地躺在床上，希望快点到达目的地。没比他更好。幻觉又出现在他身旁。“白兰”背靠栏杆，侧头看他，用手取下了他的眼镜，眼前顿时一片模糊。被糊化的深色海面和眩晕感充斥着所有感官。那声音凑到他耳边，近到热气擦过他的耳廓，“我很开心。”他说着。船长通过广播告诉船上的两位乘客他们：目的地已近。

他不知道自己怎样跟着身着白衣的复仇者走入一扇扇门，在一个棒球场大小的房间中他看到自己设计的绝对无法逃出的房间。

“我在门外。”他点了点头，泽田说着走了出去。

近千把锁，相互连接的齿轮，没有比这个房间更坚固的地方了，所有他和白兰一起玩过的CHOICE都包含于它的设计当中，没有谁比入江正一更清楚打开它的方式。即使如此，他还是小心翼翼地用了三个小时打开它。

房间里没有自然光，唯有一盏永远不灭的烛灯。

入江正一在出口展开的第一时间走进去。

“小正，你回来的。”

慵懒的声音响起。在八月的最后一天，幻觉成为真实。


End file.
